The present invention relates to the field of parking area management, and more particularly to management of parking spaces in a parking area.
A parking area (i.e., parking lot, car park, parking garage, car lot, etc.) is typically a cleared area that is intended for parking vehicles. Parking areas can be of many varying sizes, and can be intended for use by varying types of vehicles (e.g., cars, bicycles, motorcycles, industrial vehicles, etc.). Depending on a location or an intended use, use of a parking area can be free of charge, or require payment of a fee.
Many instances of parking areas require payment of a fee utilize a ticketing or validation system. Upon entry to a parking area, an individual in a vehicle can obtain a ticket (e.g. from an attendant or an automated ticketing system). In an example, the ticket can indicate the time that the vehicle entered the parking area. Before exiting the parking area, the individual pays a required fee (e.g., to the attendant or the automated ticketing system) corresponding to the amount of time the vehicle has been parked in the parking area. The ticket may then be validated (or exchanged for an exit voucher, ticket, token or the like) so as to permit the vehicle to leave the parking area.
To assist in finding a free parking space in a parking area, some parking areas provide a system for indicating whether parking spaces are free/available. If such a system indicates that parking area is full or nearly full, a driver of a vehicle can end up driving around the parking area trying to identify a free space, which can cause frustration and waste fuel.